1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal and corresponding mobile terminal communication method in which a plurality of different functions that may be performed on the mobile terminal are set to specific speed dial keys.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals provide many functions in addition to the basic call service. For example, mobile terminal users can now watch movies, play games, access the Internet, listen to music, etc. Therefore, because a plurality of different functions are provide on the mobile terminal, the mobile terminal also includes a plurality of corresponding menu options allowing a user to set or change specific characteristics of each function.
For example, to send a text message to another user, the user first accesses a main menu, and then selects a plurality of sub-menu options to create and send the text message. Similarly, when the user wants to access the Internet, the user first selects a main menu option, and then selects several sub-menu options to access the Internet. Therefore, the user must navigate through several menu options to perform a specific function. This process is time consuming and cumbersome.